


Assignment: the cure

by fabricdragon



Series: How Moriarty Met Moran [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bipolar Disorder, Caretaking, Depression, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprisingly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Sebastian Moran was assigned to kill an up and coming player in the criminal scene...he...uh...failed?Based on two prompts/memes. One where they do a math problem about Cure albums..(referencing depression) and one where the idea is an assassin shows up and the victim is a nihilist with a playlist for that...





	1. I have a playlist for that...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).



Antarctica sent him a simple assignment this time: some fellow in London getting a bit too big in the criminal network needed to be removed. It was actually in London, no need for travel or major work; just get past his security, kill him, get paid.

Jobs like this were a treat.

Sebastian took out a few perimeter guards-almost pathetically easy- and made his way into the building: the security was mostly deactivated?

 _Trap!_ His nerves screaming at him to run he moved slowly through the darkened flat. Even with the night vision goggles he could see some things worth a lot of money, but...the place had an oddly neglected feel…He touched a plant and the dry, dead, leaf crumbled and scattered on the table next to its fellows… He finally got to the bedroom: it smelled of stale take-out food and old sweat. The man in the bedroom was sitting at a desk with a laptop open as the only light and a gun in front of him.

He didn't move.

He was wearing boxers and an undershirt, and looked more like a college kid after brutal finals  week than anyone Antarctica would want removed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to shoot me?" His voice was dull.

"Uh…" _this was NOT how it was supposed to go_. "I'd planned on stabbing you or suffocating you, actually." He was watching the man, but he showed no inclination to reach for the gun...or fear...or much of any reaction at all.

"Oh...i...guess?"

"You guess?!"

He turned slowly, "i...most of my playlist was for being gunned down? It's kind of loud for...i guess some of it would work?" His voice took on a bit more life toward the end.

"Uh…" Sebastian blinked several times. "Are...are you okay? You haven't even tried for the gun…"

"Gun? Oh...i was going to shoot myself, but…" he trailed off staring blankly at it, and then his hand reached out...

Sebastian walked up fast- the man blinked up at him in a dulled startlement- and snatched up the gun.

"...you...want to use mine?" He asked with an honestly puzzled tone.

Sebastian looked the man over:  he was sitting in his underwear and his hair was standing up every which way: the bags under his eyes had bags, and he looked like he hadn't seen daylight in years.  He looked at the computer page that was up: _gibberish… no… finances? Codes? Might as well be gibberish._

“What were you working on?” _I really shouldn't be trying to talk to the man, just… just break his neck or something and go, but… he looks so… empty_.

“Oh…” he looked at the computer as though he hadn't been staring at it when Sebastian came in. “i… oh, it’s money laundering, mostly. International banking…” he just stared at it for a while and then closed the computer. “Why?”

“Just… kind of wondered. You were staring at it when i came in.”  Sebastian really had no idea why the next part came out of his mouth, “have you eaten? Had a shower?”

“Why?”

“You look like shit?”

“I… guess i would look better for the funeral if i cleaned up?”

“... yeah.” _that wasn't what i was thinking about, but… sure, I’ll go with that._

He tried to stand up and almost fell over.

“When’s the last time you ate? Or …” he looked at the dark circles under the man’s  eyes, “slept.”

“I cant really sleep, or i sleep but it doesn't help… and i have nightmares… oh, it’s dark?"

Sebastian sighed and pulled off the night vision goggles and turned on the room light.  It looked horrible in full light, honestly: really old take out, tissues, books and papers and magazines, stains and neglect.

“Right, let's get you cleaned up.” He put his arms around the man and pulled him to his feet.  Only after he was moving did he realize that if the guy had wanted to he could have grabbed a weapon off of him. “Do you have any food in the house? What a stupid question, no you don't, even the take-out is ancient.  Do you have cash? We can order in some more.”

“Oh, yeah… in the safe… i guess? unless... “ he staggered and Sebastian more or less walked him in the direction he was aiming.  He waved at a drawer in a pristine- except for the dust- kitchen. “Cash in there i guess?”

Sebastian put him down in a chair at a table and pulled the drawer open: wads of cash, and another gun.

After looking the man over dubiously, Sebastian ordered soup for him, a full meal for himself, and a few things that should keep if he couldn't manage them right now. He poked around the kitchen: well, at least there was tea...no milk, but…

By the time he'd  gotten tea and some little creamer cups down the man the food delivery showed up.  Sebastian pulled on his coat to cover the gear and tipped the delivery guy rather generously. He reflexively snapped on the lights as he went back to the kitchen- it looked like a very nouveau riche pack rat had exploded. Lots of prestige advertised money stuff….and books- everywhere books.

He came back in carefully- he had left a gun in the drawer after all- but the fellow was mostly sitting where he had been, only with a glass of water.

"Dinners here. I got you soup to start."

"Are you sure you're an assassin?" He looked up with a puzzled expression. "Are you going to poison me? I'd really rather be shot...poisons involve a lot of pain and throwing up. "

"No I'm not poisoning you. Why do you want to die? From what i heard you were moving up in the world."

"It's not worth it. Everyone is so stupid...its boring…"

"Eat your soup." Sebastian sighed.


	2. strange bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian continues to not kill the guy

_ Great, I'm supposed to kill this guy and...i feel like i should call a suicide hotline _ . Sebastian watched him poke listlessly at the soup. “Would something else be better?”

“I just don't have an appetite.” he shrugged and  clearly forced himself to have a few more spoonfuls of the soup. “Why are you bothering?”

“God only knows.” Sebastian sighed, “look… finish the soup and lets get you into a shower, okay?”

He was looking at least a bit more attentive and alert by the time he finished the soup.  Sebastian took him into the shower- searched the room and found more weapons- and looked at how wobbly the man looked…

“Right… you’re going to need a hand in the shower.”

“I do not!” he protested, while leaning heavily on a towel bar.

Sebastian sat him down on the toilet and  went out and stripped. “Why the hell am i doing this? I could just… i mean i could have him slip in the tub and drown if i wanted to make it look accidental…” he folded his clothes and put his gear neatly on top of it and walked back in.

“...wow…” the target- guy- whatever was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Wow?”

“How did you get those scars?”

“IED shrapnel and bits of my transport.” Sebastian picked him up and for the first time the guy tensed. “What?”

Suddenly that small dulled voice had a bit of menace. “If you lay a hand on me anywhere i don't want i will gut you.”

“I’m just helping you through a shower, I’m not fucking you! Besides, you're not that cute.”

“What?!  I am too!”

Sebastian snorted and hauled him in front of the mirror, “Look at you!  You’re covered in stale take out and you’re greasy, your hair hasn't been washed in God knows how long, and your eyes have luggage!  I don’t know what you look like any other time but right now? You are NOT that cute.”  _ and why did i admit i would even think about a guy? What the hell is WRONG with me? _

He stared at the mirror for a few beats and then looked away suddenly, “right, let’s… uh, yeah i need a shower.”

Sebastian thought about killing him in the shower- he did- but the guy was so quiet and weak… it would be like drowning a kitten. 

Sebastian toweled them both off, and found his clean clothes- luckily he did have a clean pair of pajamas- and then stripped and changed the bed.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked in a completely bewildered voice-  _ can’t blame him. _

“I think you remind me of people i knew… and… some of the animals i took care of.” Sebastian shrugged, “maybe, but honestly i have no idea.”

“You… you really are an assassin?”

“I usually do sniper work, but this was an infiltrate and kill job.  I was pretty happy to get one where i didn't even have to go far out of London; most of my jobs are out of the country.”

“Have you  fed and washed up your OTHER jobs?!”

“No.”

“You are really strange.” he muttered.

“There, clean bed, clean pajamas, clean you… “ he picked the man up and tucked him into the bed.  Then he searched the room and started taking out weapons. The guy looked worried but he didn't protest until Sebastian unplugged the computer and took it out.

“Hey!”

“YOU need to sleep. Staring blankly and uselessly at a computer is not sleep.”

He bit at his lip a bit. “Where are you going?”

“I guess i’ll put a few clothes back on and sleep on the sofa, but i have to call in and get the bodies removed.”

“Bodies?”

“I killed a couple of guards on the way in… errr… i hope you didn't like them or anything- it was quick?”

“Oh… no.  i can call a clean up in?”

“You can?” He startled and then realized that even now he had trouble believing this guy was his target.

“Well, if you give me back my phone… uh… where are they?”

Sebastian  muttered, “Fuck it, why not.” and tossed him back his phone. He told him where he stashed the bodies. “And your security sucks.”

“Oh.. did i forget to turn it on when i came home last time?”

“I guess? Most of it was turned off.”

“Oh.” he shrugged and typed into his phone for a bit. “They’ll be gone by morning, or soon anyway.”

Sebastian took the phone back and started to go out.

“Uh… can… can you stay here?”

“What?”

“I have nightmares, and… you took my knife.”

Sebastian rubbed at his eyes, “try that again?”

“I… I’m… look i can't sleep without a weapon, and i’ll have nightmares anyway.”

Sebastian stared at the guy- clean now and somehow even smaller and more lost looking. “You want me, to stay in your bedroom, because… you…”

He winced and curled into himself a bit, “i’m afraid of people breaking in when i sleep.”

“I’m here to kill you!”

“You're not breaking in?” he said  with a half shrug and a twist of his lip in a wry fashion, “and i know you’re here and… you might kill me but you won’t hurt me.”

Sebastian muttered, “... stupidest thing ever…” and put his underwear back on, got his weapons on his side of the bed and climbed in.

_ Antarctica is NEVER going to find out about this, ever.  Hell, he wouldn't believe me if i told him. _

“So, uh… hey, target?” Sebastian nudged the guy, “I usually know at least a name of the person i’m in bed with.  If nothing else it's stitched on their uniform.”

“Jim: what’s yours?”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I…oh hell, never mind: Hi, I’m Sebastian- nice to meet you Jim.”

“It’s… nice to meet you too…” he smiled just a bit for the first time…. And… 

_ Oh hell, he is that cute. _


	3. Tea, Ethics, and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (author puts head in hands)   
> in which there is a discussion of tea being forgotten, after that it gets fluffy as hell.

Sebastian woke up frequently as  the target-  _ Jim, his name was Jim _ \- whimpered or tried to reach for his knife or something. Generally waking up when anything seemed wrong was a good thing in his line of work, but it also reminded him too much of some of his fellow soldiers and the hyper alertness so many of them shared even after getting home…

When it seemed like Jim might be getting close to  waking up Sebastian slipped out of bed and made up coffee… Jim apparently came following his nose out of the bedroom like a caffeine seeking dog: his nose was working, but Sebastian wasn't sure he was actually awake or anything.

“Coffee?” Jim mumbled; at least that was how Sebastian chose to translate the noise he made.

“Yup.  i drink coffee first thing, and tea later- since you had both in your kitchen i assume you do too.”

“I… well to be honest my usual routine is to make tea and then forget I put the kettle on, and then come running in and find too much water boiled away, refill the kettle, sit there and watch it, pour the tea, go off to answer a text or something, come back and the tea is cold… repeat.”

He sounded more alert and certainly had a bit more inflection in his voice this morning, “you… sound better?”

“You… well food, water and sleep… i haven't been getting much of any of it.”

“Didn't seem like you got much sleep, actually.”

He looked up at him with that endearingly disheveled  puzzled expression, “that was the best sleep i’ve had in… has to be years.”

“Good God!  No one has to have you killed, Jim, you were doing a bloody great job of killing yourself by neglect!”

“Well, i was suicidal… yeah.”

Sebastian put a glass of water down in front of him and dumped in one of his electrolyte  mixes. “Drink that. Then you need to hydrate a LOT more, because i haven't seen you pee yet.”

Jim stared at the electrolyte powder dissolving. “You are SUCH a mother hen… are you always?” and then he snickered, “ … havent peed yet…”  but he drank the electrolytes.

“Officer out in the sandbox- you learn to keep an eye on your men and who ISN’T going to relieve themselves or they fall over.”

“So… why aren’t i dead?”

“...Damned if i know, and eventually i have to call in and i have NO idea how to explain this one.”

“You… you weren't hired by the gangs… so… i finally rate a government assassin? Wow… didn’t think i was on their radar yet.”

Sebastian considered lying for a moment and then sighed. “Yes, i work for the government-ish. That is, someone in government uses me to do the dirty work they can’t do above board: if it was official you’d get an actual agent, not a supposed civilian who is clearly a rogue operative.”

“Huh.” Jim looked up and smiled that tentative smile at him. “Well, at least you’re good looking.  If i have to get killed i can think of worse last sights.”

“I don’t think i can kill you.” Sebastian grumbled and got out the leftover take out. “I’m not used to getting cozy with my targets.”

“Ummm… so… uh… you said i wasn't that cute…”

“You look a lot better cleaned up and rested, but no way am i getting even close to you thinking ‘fuck me or i kill you’.”

He blinked at him in surprise and then smiled a bit more, “that’s sweet.  You really are adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!” Sebastian protested and then stopped because Jim had leaned over and hugged him.

“Can i call you teddy bear? You were  the reason i slept so well.”

“Teddy bear?!  Oh fuck no, i have a nickname already!  And a call name! And neither of them is teddy bear!”

"What are they?"

" I'm not telling you my call name." Sebastian stared down at the man hugging him and relented a bit, "my nickname is Tiger."

"Tiger?" He looked up at him almost upside down "why?"

"Long story but...i spent a lot of my childhood in India."

"Really? I love India!"

"Sebastian looked dubious, "you mean the food?"

"No, India...at least the places I've been…"

"You...went to India?"

"A bit of India, some of Pakistan, a few other countries in the region…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "weapons sales?"

"Not much, no...mostly money laundering." He shrugged and let go of him, "it's something everyone needs, and weapons is a tough market-too much competition."

“You can say that again,” Sebastian muttered as he thought about just how impossible it was to stop the weapons from coming in- half of them from our ‘allies’ at that.

“So… if you aren’t going to kill me… ah… what’s going to happen when you report in?”

“I suppose I’m simply going to say i couldn't accomplish the assignment, hand back the deposit, and go get drunk…”

“Will they be mad at you, do you think?’

“Beats me, never failed before.”

“Never?!”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him- and he still looked like a college kid- “the closest i came to ‘failing’ on an assigned kill was having to take two shots when the first one wasn't good enough..  I’m still mad about that one but the wind was tricky…”

“What if you just couldn't find me? Like i wasn't here?”

“Oh i could say that i suppose, but then they  would expect me to go kill you once they found you, and… unless i catch you doing something  i object to…”

He tilted his head, “what do you object to?”

“Not a hell of a lot, really… I used to be loyal to the country in a sort of abstract fashion- you know, for crown and country and all that- but…”

“But?”

“The number of times I’ve been screwed over by ‘crown and country’ just convinced me that i really should ask for cash up front when its the government.” Sebastian sighed, “Just as well i didn't; i’d have to return it.”

“I can pay you…”

“Nope. my loyalties are not up for sale once i take a contract.”

Jim blinked at him. “What?”

“I won't take your money.” Sebastian nodded at him, “I’m choosing not to finish this job, even if it's the most ridiculous thing i've ever done- and that's saying something- but i cannot be bribed into breaking a deal.  I don't have a lot of ethics, but… that’s a hard no.”

“Would… could i hire you  after you’ve already told them no? I mean, like for something else?”

“...” Sebastian blinked a lot and considered it. “I… guess? I mean i don't see why not?  I admit i never thought about going to work for someone i took a contract on- mostly because they’d be dead- but… after i’ve quit this job?  I guess.” he frowned, “i won't take a job from you against my current employers.”

“That’s… not what i had in mind.”

“What DID you have in mind?”

He flushed just a bit and looked down at the remains of his coffee and leftovers. “I… i meant it when i said that was the best sleep i’ve had in years.”

“You… want to hire me...as a comfort object?!” Sebastian was fairly certain his voice hit an unmanly pitch.

Jim fidgeted and finally said, “we could call it a bodyguard job?”

“But you basically want me to make sure you eat, drink, and … sleep.”

“Well… ah… yes.”

Sebastian couldn't think of a thing to say for quite some time and finally muttered, “i’ll consider it, after  i hand in my notice on this job.”

Jim beamed at him.


	4. Terms of employment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terms of employment.  
> The end of this story arc, i will write a sequel.

“Stupidest, most ridiculous…” Sebastian walked back into his own flat, stripped out of his gear and started stripping and cleaning his weapons.  He had a few contact methods for Jim-who had agreed that he had to move- and he honestly had no idea if he ever wanted to see the man again.

_ Well yes he did, but… no he didn't… but… _

He shook his head, double checked that everything was put away and handled properly, and texted Antarctica: “Mission failed- detailed report suggested.”

And then he got himself a decent  lunch and some tea and …  _ I hope Jim remembers to eat.  _

Sebastian slapped his forehead and grumbled, “he’s a grown man and a grown man that is dangerous enough that the British Government wants him removed- not a helpless kid!” ...he still worried about Jim not eating.

It took several hours before he got a call from the scrambled number: “This is Antarctica,” even through the scrambler the voice was faintly incredulous sounding, “What do you mean ‘failed’, Vajra?”

Sebastian winced, “I got through security without a problem, but failed to take down the target… I am going to have to refuse this mission, Antarctica."

There was a pause and then, “You… are refusing to continue with the mission?”

“Correct.  The upfront costs can be returned-”

“Not needed.  You do understand that this casts some doubt on your ability to be hired in the future.”

“Yes, sir, i understand that.  This would not affect other missions- it has not affected any of my prior assignments after all.” Sebastian tried to point this out reasonably.

There was a clicking or tapping noise- as though a pencil was being tapped, maybe? "Is there an explanation of why you are refusing to complete this assignment?"

"Not really…"  _ damned if I could explain it anyway _ . "I will… I will tell you that in my opinion from the condition of the flat? The dying plants and the lack of… anyway i think if you left the fellow alone he would self-destruct.”

There was a lengthy pause and then a neutral sounding:“We shall see.” The call disconnected.

_ Sigh. _

Sebastian went out: drinks and a good time and a pretty thing or two usually soothed his nerves

...but not today. Today he just spent his time drinking overpriced booze- or sort of drinking it; mostly he stirred it around in his glass- and worrying about his job...and Jim.  He finally texted the new contact number asking if he was staying hydrated.

"From anyone else i would assume that was innuendo, but yes. Almost completely moved, too.- Jim "

Sebastian smiled at that and then shook his head,  _ he’s a dead man: since I won't take the mission someone else will and they WON’T be feeding him soup and curling up with him. _

“Please be careful: they will replace me.-S”

“I will. I’d feel a lot safer if i had a teddy bear, or a tiger.- J”

“I’ll think about it.-S”

Sebastian left the bar early- for him- and  tried to get some sleep. He had a terrible night’s sleep in which he was dreaming about what happened to the stray dog their unit had taken in…and somehow it turned into Jim lying dead in his living room with a dying plant knocked over next to him…

_ Ugh. I have GOT to get my mind off of all this… _

He shook down his contacts in London until he found a good card game or two, and went out to separate some fools from their money.  The first one was boring, really- he ended up cheating some just to amuse himself- but the second one had some top flight players. He finally staggered home after celebrating his winnings a bit much. Buying a round for the house does tend to make everyone a bit friendlier about losing, but it doesn't help with the getting home part…he finally fell into bed and was out as he hit the pillow.

He woke up just a little because the next watch was getting in…  _ wait… my flat… alone?! _  Sebastian rolled to the side fast and hard and came up with his knife. Someone in dark clothes stabbed down at him in the bed; Sebastian  kept his momentum and rolled past him to the floor as he slashed at him in passing-missed. He heard a muffled curse from the intruder and the guy shifted stance and swung oddly at him again. Sebastian dove past him, figuring he might expect an attempt to run or fight but not motion toward him and that low to the ground- he was right.  Sebastian started throwing things, anything, at the guy to keep him busy until he could get to the light switch… Sebastian closed his eyes: on, off, on, off, eyes open and yes the intruder was dazed- night vision glasses useless- and Sebastian came in hard and fast with the knife…

When Sebastian finally got his breathing and heart rate back under control he approached carefully- the man was dead, of course; Sebastian was damn good with a knife even if it wasn't what he was known for.  All of his gear said professional, and English: Sebastian looked around until he found,  _ not a knife, an injector? _  An unmarked injector…

Sebastian went through the man’s pockets, not expecting anything, while he thought: the intruder had had lethal weapons on him but had been trying to hit him in his sleep with an injector… to make it look like natural causes…

_ Looks like I’ve become a loose end. _

Sebastian sat there for a bit trying to figure out what to do… eventually he picked up his phone and called JIm.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Jim’s voice- he hadn't been asleep.

“What are _you_ doing up?”

“Woke up a few hours ago, nightmares: having cocoa.” Jim hesitated, “You didn't call to offer to be my teddy bear, did you…”

“Well, that may be how this works out… you had people who could get rid of a body, and you have international contacts…”

The perplexed “yesss?” was adorable.

“My boss decided to terminate my employment possibilities… permanently.”

“Are you okay?!”

“Started out just coming off the adrenaline and now i’m moving into angry as fuck.” Sebastian told him bluntly, “he tried to get me with an injector in my sleep- you're not the only one who sleeps with a knife.”

“Pack anything you really need or care about, and give me the address.”

Sebastian gave him the address and started throwing things in a bag. 

There was the sound of typing, “Do you… errr… care about any of your neighbors?”

“Only the little old lady in the flat below me, but… I think she’s at her granddaughter's this week? Why?”

“Would you mind awfully if the building blew up? I’m looking at the maps and there were quite a few unexploded bombs in that neighborhood- wouldn't be a surprise if they missed one…”

Sebastian stared at the phone for a beat and then, “Not a problem on my end, no… might be nice if the neighbors got out, but I honestly don't know most of them.”

“I’ll try to arrange for the damage to be centered on your flat, and your downstairs neighbor who isn't home… OOh! And looks like one of the other flats on that side is rented by some folks who work night shift so they aren't home…” more typing noises, very fast "We can keep the blast in unoccupied flats-well, plus yours- but they'll  have to be slow sorting through the rubble…"

“You can arrange that fast enough?” Sebastian had to admit he was impressed… and beginning to understand why Jim was targeted in the first place.

“I’m a consultant: I solve problems for people… for a fee.”

“So you're  solving my problems?”

“I’ll have a new identity ready to go pretty soon, and your escort out- and help getting any other belongings out- will be at your door in fifteen minutes.  The bomb blast should go off within an hour after you leave.” Jim sounded smug: if he could pull this off he had reason to be.

“So...what’s the fee?”

“I think you know already.”

“I’m REALLY not a teddy bear, Jim; I'm rude, and insubordinate, and I’m not used to living with anyone…” and i have no idea why you're different.

“And I’m a hell of a  lot less cuddly normally- to be frank i’m a bastard with a temper and control issues when i’m not coming up from a bad bout of depression- and… I’m not exactly used to living with anyone either.”

“...Make sure you eat, stay hydrated, and get some sleep, huh?”

“Weeeell… it would be a shame to have one of her Majesty’s best snipers and not actually DO anything with him… I think i can keep you busy.”

“How do you know I’m that good a sniper?  Oh, and my fees for that tend to be-”

Jim named an annual salary that made Sebastian dizzy enough to grab the table edge. “Pardon?!”

“With bonuses possible for extraordinary work, but given what i’m getting you out of? I think it's more than fair.”

“Can you even afford that?!”

“I wouldn't offer if I couldn't, and yes: it's a big chunk of my budget but i intend to get my money’s worth out of you… Colonel.”   
“You found out who I am?!”  _ In two days? Shit. _

“I am very good at what I do, Tiger, and you gave me an incentive… to do anything really: Oh, and your ride is there.”

Sebastian rather dazedly shouldered his bags and met the driver- exchanged verification codes- and was driven away.

_ Apparently I'm going to be a sniper and bodyguard for a smart up and coming crime boss… _

_ Who's also adorable, drinks cocoa, has nightmares, looks like a college kid, and wants a teddy bear. _

Sebastian put his head back on the seat and watched London go by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Vajra, Sebastian Moran’s code name, means “thunderbolt” in Sanskrit. It can also mean diamond hard. An appropriate name for a sniper with an Indian background.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajra

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cure: Friday I'm in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317280) by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon)




End file.
